The Red Devil
by ShiniBarton
Summary: Not too quick, are ya? But it's alright; I have something better in store for you..." -YAOI-


The Red Devil

--

Rating: M (yaoi, blowjob, PWP, slash, AU, OOCness, language)

Pairing: Rude x Reno

Summary: "Not too quick, are ya? But it's alright; I have something _better_ in store for you..." -YAOI-

Disclaimer: I no own.

Author's Note: I started writing this early this morning before I went to school yesterday. And Reno is, if it doesn't seem clear, a prostitute. He also owns a few brothels. Enjoy.

--

SB

* * *

I pulled out my gun and took a deep breath before I kicked open the hotel door.

"Freeze!" I shouted and aimed at the bed. No one was there. Then I heard the shower running, so I headed for the bathroom.

"Freeze, it's the police!" I threw open the shower door. "Put your hands up!"

The redhead looked up at me with a grin.

"As you can see," he continued to stroke his cock, "I'm a little busy at the moment."

I pushed him up against the shower wall and pulled out my cuffs.

"Goddamn, watch the face! My face is my life, man!"

"You'll have plenty of time to watch it in jail," I locked the cuffs and pulled him out of the stall. "I've been all over this damn hotel looking for you."

"Let him go, Rude," someone said behind me before I felt a gun on my neck.

"Geez, Vince, what took you so long?"

"Vince?" I looked out the corner of my eye at my partner, or who I _thought_ was my partner. I let Reno go and Vincent took my gun.

"What the hell is going on here?" I asked while being handcuffed.

"C'mon man, let's be real," Reno let Vincent unlock his cuffs and he put on a bathrobe. "I've been evading you pain in the asses for almost two years now. You think I would really leave myself open to arrest? You thought a businessman like me wouldn't have sources on his enemies? Think again. badge boy."

I thought about what he said and had to agree. Multiple arrest attempts had failed in the past, and it always seemed like he knew every move we made. This time around it did seem awfully easy to figure out where he was, but I hadn't thought that there was anything to it.

"Well, my job here is done," Vincent put his gun away and sat me on the bed. "I'll be close by."

"Much appreciated."

My former partner spared one more glance at me and left the room. Reno lit a cigarette and took a long drag.

"So you two set me up?" I looked at him. "This whole case was a set up?"

"Not too quick on the uptake, are ya?" he raised a thin red brow and sat next to me. "Vince had described me to you before, so I took a bit of interest in ya. Sorry if my methods were a little forceful; when I want somethin' I'll do anything to get it. But don't worry about it 'cause I got somethin' _better_ in store for you..."

My eyes nearly popped in my skull when I felt his tongue slither up my neck.

"Mmm, and you taste good too..."

"What the hell?" I jolted away from him. "I d-don't do that kind--"

"Then why are you hard?" pretty turquoise eyes quickly grew hazy and he set his cigarette down. "Ain't had any action in a while, yeah? Or is it just me that turns you on?"

Somehow he hit it right on the head, and I felt my face heat. Busting him had been my top priority so I devoted every second I could to get him. His face had been thoroughly ingrained in my mind; there was no mistaking the famous Reno Sinclair, better known as the The Red Devil. He was in front of me, offering a pleasure my natural desires could barely resist. The professional side of me kept insisting that I resist, but lust seemed to overtake me cell by cell.

"Tell me, big boy," Reno breathed in my ear and started to unbutton my pants, "how do you like to be touched?"

The words escaped me when his hand snuck into my boxers and started stroking me. My hips twitched and jerked up into his hands.

"Re-Reno," I eventually got out, "_ahh_, Reno..."

"I'm listenin', baby. I wanna have some fun with you... but I want you to tell me you want it first."

I gulped and tried to regain control of my body, but there was nothing I could do with those sparkling eyes of his staring right at me.

"I'll suck you off and lick you up and down, Rude... all you gotta do is tell me..."

"Suck me, Reno, and make me cum!"

The Red Devil kissed my jaw with a chuckle.

"With pleasure."

I could've came the second his mouth touched my cock. My body had long forgotten the touch of another human being, let alone how good a blowjob feels. In just a few sucks I quickly understood why Reno was so high in demand. I had heard that he was the best there is in the business. The rumors did him no justice whatsoever. That hot mouth moved up and down on me in a slow, sensual rhythm, and his cheeks were flushed a rosy pink. I shut my eyes for a brief second, and when I opened them again, Reno had straddled my hips and taken me completely inside of him. Those tattooed hips worked their magic on me, moving up and down and forward and back. His breath came out in short gasps and beautiful low moans. God only knows how bad I wanted to touch him, to jerk him off until he screamed and came. Just the thought of it left a sweet taste in my mouth.

"Uhn, it's so good," he moaned wantonly. "You're big as fuck and I love every inch of it, baby..."

"Oh shit, oh shit, _Reno_..."

"I think I'm gonna cum, Rude," the redhead grabbed his length and stroked hard. "You wanna see me cum?"

I leaned forward and took his lips in a wet kiss, rolling my hips upwards.

"I'd love nothin' more..."

Reno gasped and his back arched as he came. The sight was so erotic and sensual I came at the same time, shooting my long-hidden passion deep inside of his lewd body. I went limp as I tried to catch my breath. Reno kissed me again and I felt a prick in my neck.

"Have a good sleep, big boy..." was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

--

I jumped awake and realized I was in a shower. Steam had filled the bathroom and my boxers were soaking wet when I staggered upright and stepped out of the stall. Then I noticed a note on the bathroom mirror. The words 'Look forward to seeing you again' were written on a sticky note with a kiss print on the bottom.

"Goddamnit!" I ripped the note off and tore it up.

The chase for The Red Devil was still on.

* * *

All done. Hope you enjoyed.

--

SB


End file.
